LoL: The Cursed Child
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: He has lived for eons and millennia's, he was always bitter and blunt. He had traveled to other worlds and dimensions. He was always alone…no friends…no family…nothing…just the Void to keep him company. While trying to return from a experient gone wrong, he fails to return to his world. Using a last resort to escape hopefully back to his world. He instead is dropped off elsewhere,
1. Chapter 1

LoL: The Cursed Child

Summary: He has lived for eons and millennia's, he was always bitter and blunt. He had traveled to other worlds and dimensions. He was always alone…no friends…no family…nothing…just the Void to keep him company. While trying to return from a experient gone wrong, he fails to return to his world. Using a last resort to escape hopefully back to his world. He instead is dropped off elsewhere, far away from home.

"talking"

"thoughts"

"**powerful/demonic talk"**

"**powerful/demonic thinking"**

"_flashbacks"_

0000 OC Game Profile

Name: Vaza'teil the Cursed Child

Class Type: Mage, Support

Health: 410 (+70 every Lvl)

Mana: 400 (+75 every Lvl)

Attack: 42 (+2.55 every Lvl)

M. Speed: 345

HP. Regen: 4.2 (+0.8 every Lvl)

MP. Regen: 5 (+0.2 every Lvl)

Armor: 7.9 (+4 every Lvl)

M. Resist: 32 (+0)

Range: 500 (Ranged)

OC Login Theme: A blank black background, a pillar of light shining around him. He is chained up with a lock near his heart as he stares sadly into the floor. Yellow eyes can be seen blinking behind him and a ghost of a little girl can be seen him hugging him from on his left side behind. However a dark ghostly female form is also seen clutching to him on his right side, a seductive smirk on her face as she hums a haunting tune.

(Insert: Silent Hill 2: Betrayal)

"Ironic, my name in my ancient tongue means "Cursed One", perhaps being cursed was my destiny in the end…" – Vaza'teil

"Leave me be. You do not want to be friends with me. For I deserve none for my sins." – Vaza'teil

"With my powers; I have been to a thousand worlds, dimensions, and universes. For the Void connects to all places, this is no different." – Vaza'teil

"I have lived for over thousands of millennia's…eons pass like days." – Vaza'teil

"He's nothing like he used to be…so much coldness…so much sorrow…so much hate…his body may be of a child but his soul is that of an ancient." – Unknown

0000 OC Information/Lore

As an orphaned child along with his sister Cecelia, Vaza'teil has always been fascinated in the arcane arts. He was considered a genius and prodigy in the arts of magic in all schools, he graduated at the age of seven. Wanting further to seek out more knowledge of it, at the age of eight; he made his own secret expeditions to Arcane Locations with only him and his younger sister, Cecelia who was seven. The two would do these secret expeditions for the next four years. However during one of these expeditions, he and his sister came upon an ancient ruin. Inside, a large orb-like structure was discovered by the two. Curiosity getting the better of Vaza'teil, he touched the orb, the results were disastrous. An evil deity of the void lived within the orb, forcing Vaza'teil to fight it within his mind. Upon forcing the deity out, the void deity took over his sister and fled the scene to lay waste to Vaza'teil's world. With the world in ruins, chaos, and suffering, Vaza'teil took it upon himself to slay the deity and his sister who was possessed. He had lost the first time due to his hesitance on slaying his possessed sister, but after mustering enough will he battled his corrupted sister a second time but this time they fought to a standstill. His love for his sister made him hesitate again, and the deity used it against him. Upon the third time when they battled, did Vaza'teil do what he feared most. Upon defeating the deity and slaying his sister, the powers of the slain deity flowed into Vaza'teil, though giving him great power; it came at a great price. He was cursed to live forever, forever in the body of a child. Unable to truly die and unable for his body to change, it remained to stay reminding him of his foolishness and his greatest sin that he committed. In the end result, he became bitter to all, near to the point of being cold-hearted and soulless at moments. He is always seen reading a book, mulling to himself silently or working on files and data. Staying away from the eyes of society lest he gains unwanted pity, only speaking to those that he could trust as aquanticnces. He forever vowed to never make friends, never to let anyone get close to him, never to let his foolishness cause harm to others again. From his very ancient beginnings to the futuristic present, he is known as the Cursed Child. One that has lived for over thousands of millennia's worth, a soul forever scarred by the touch of the Void. One should not underestimate his small childish form for it holds great powers contained within it.

0000 Abilities

**Passive: Void Soul**

His void soul makes him have a natural 5%/10%/15% life steal and mana vamp ability. Also he has a 40% chance of gaining 3.75 points to magic resist and defense when struck by a skill/magic attack. This effect can be stacked up six times, upon dying though he loses half his stack.

**Ability One (Activate): Void Sphere**

Cost: 55/60/65/70/75

Range: 625

Cooldown: 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 seconds

Vaza'teil throws a ball of cursed void energy at an opponent, dealing 80/130/190/205/230 damage. This attack siphons the victim's life force, healing Vaza'teil and restoring some mana in return.

Line(s):

"Give me your soul!"

"You'll be nothing but a husk!"

"Eat this!"

"Become a part of me!"

"Join the endless void!"

**Ability Two (Activate): Curse of Agony**

Cost: 65/70/75/80/95

Range: 700

Cooldown: 9/8.5/8/7.5/7 seconds

Vaza'teil curses his opponent, causing overtime damage that deals magic damage for 4 seconds. This also slows their movement speed and attack speed for 3.5 seconds.

Damage Overtime: 40/60/80/100/120

Line(s):

"Feel my pain!"

"Suffer!"

"Struggle!"

"Death awaits you!"

"Cry to the void!"

"Let your flesh render to nothing!"

"Cry in agony!"

**Ability Three (Activate): Cursed Chain**

Cost: 80/85/90/95/100

Range: 1075

Cooldown: 12/11.5/11/10.5/10 seconds

Vaza'teil throws a long chain at an enemy. If it connects, Vaza'teil only takes 40% of the damage done from all sources. His victim however receives 60% of the total damage done intended for Vaza'teil. If the chain connects with an ally however, they will only take 50% of the damage from all sources while Vaza'teil takes the other 50% of the total damage done intended for his ally. This skill effect last for at least 3 seconds.

Line(s):

"Let us join the void!"

"Let us die together!"

"Our fate is sealed!"

"Die with me!"

"Two become one!"

"Your fate is in my hands!"

"Offer your soul!"

**Ability Four (Ultimate): Void Judgment**

Cost: 100/100/100

Range: 675

Cooldown: 60/55/50/45/40 seconds

Vaza'teil calls on his darker powers and a dark void magic strikes all enemies, dealing large amounts of magic damage 125/350/500 and cursing them 20/40/60 (same effects of Curse of Agony but weaker overtime damage). This has a ricochet effect, bouncing off one enemy to the next but 10% weaker with every ricochet. The ricochet can hit up to 3/4/5 enemies.

Line(s):

"Judgment has come!"

"Bow!"

"Kneel!"

"Vanish to the darkness!"

"Your soul is mine!"

"The void has come!"

0000 Taunts

"Death is waiting for you child."

"Your line has come to its end."

"The joy we will spend with one another as cursed souls."

"Run back to the darkness behind you…"

"You are nothing."

"Is that your best?"

"Allow us immortals fight." to immortal champions

"Let us fight for eternity!" to immortal champions

"Let your rage flow, let it fester in your blood." To Renekton/Infernal Nasus

"Yes, show me your rage Cerberus. Feed it to my soul!" to Infernal Nasus

"I pity you…for when siblings silence one another…it only brings ruin to victor…" to Kayle/Morgana

"This path leads only to pain…a pain that cannot be filled ever again…" to Kayle/Morgana

"You may not admit but it hurts does it not? To slay your own flesh and blood? When the time truly comes…will you be able to do it? Will you live with the torment that you slew your own sibling? Who shared your flesh and blood?" to Kayle/Morgana

"Siblings since birth, enemies by beliefs and war. A sad cycle of broken families…" to Kayle/Morgana

"Let me see your potential…child…" to Veigar/Annie/Lulu/Syndra/Diana

"You could've done so much more…" to Veigar/Annie/Lulu/Syndra/Diana

"The shadow mistress would be disappointed." to assassin/ninja champions.

"Your assassination of me has failed, try again." to assassin/ninja champions.

"Let us go home…back into the endless void…" to any void beings

"Home calls for us, let us return." to any void beings

0000 Movement

"They will fall like all others…" (Also said when chosen by a summoner)

"As you say…child."

"They will join the endless Void."

"Kadlash vadaka…" (Unknown Language)

"Zer kad vion…" (Unknown Language)

"They will suffer…"

"Do you feel their fear?"

"My presence is…troubling to you…isn't it?"

"I can feel your soul summoner…"

"They will wither to nothingness…"

"All will become…nothingness…"

"I have lived…for millennia's…"

"I can feel them nearby…" (only said when an enemy champion is near)

"By your orders…summoner…"

0000 Attacking

"They will join the void…"

"Come to the Void!"

"To the Void we go…"

"All their souls will be mine!"

"The joy we will spend together…"

"All…will be gone from sight…"

"I will send their soul to the void…"

"Prepare to die…"

"They will suffer."

"So be it."

0000 Other Line(s)

"How surprising, the glove in the sky has chosen me…"

"You have an annoying problem? Throw it out of the airlock…or the void if you prefer in this case."

"Better not feed like a troll. Next time you log back in, you'll find out your account has been banned for life."

"Those that do not grasp the concept of the game within 10 minutes should not be playing at all. If you had a brain, you would be able to understand the basics already."

0000 Profile End

0000 Story Start

*VvvvvvvvvvvvVVVvvvv!

A small trail of orbs floated into a certain direction, the place was dark, very dark. A hum could be heard in the air as the orbs floated away into the darkness. Bookcases, tables, electronics could be seen dimly lit from the small amount of lighting. Following the trail of orbs, it leads to a small shadowed figure, levitating off the ground, in a meditative position. The figure was small, child-like as well. The figure was garbed in a dark grey hooded cloak that appeared to be made of metal due to the rigid edges and pointy crinkles. The figure appeared to be mumbling to them, a large book rested in their hands. The odd thing was that the pages of the book were ethereal like and the casing was made of metal. Alien text flowed out from within, circling the child-like shadow. A orb of light lit up from under the person's face, briefly showing what was under the hood. Small spikes of dark purple hair as well as a young face of a boy appeared with the brief moment.

*CREAK!

The eyes of the shadowed figure opened suddenly at the unexpected noise, a small spark of light appeared from the figures glowing purple eyes. If one looked closer, one would notice the pupils were slitted. Footsteps could be heard approaching the childish figure, the childish figure made a slight snort before the ethereal pages vanished and slamming the book shut and slowly dropping from their meditate position. They turned to glare at the one who interrupted the mediation.

"You gonna float there all day or what?" a feminine voice said in a teasing tone.

The childish figure only growled in response. The feminine voice only chuckled at the child figure's reply.

"Don't get mad at me, I didn't want to come here in the first place. Knowing it would only serve to make you mad." The women said in a defensive yet still playful tone.

"Get to the point." A male childish voice came from the formally silent figure.

"Vii'zarah wants to see you. If you have the time to spare of course, oh what am I talking about of course you do! HA!" the women joked.

"Hn. Dismissed, I'll be seeing her." The child said sternly, waving off her joke.

"Have fun!" the women said as the child left.

0000 Skip

The child walked through the partially empty hallways with grace. Stationed guards gave the child a salute as he passed by; the child gave them all quick salute as he passed. Most people avoided the figure as he came by, not wanting to anger or annoy the child as he appeared to be in a hurry. Coming to a door, the child held out their hand before a holographic lock appeared. It beeped once before the door opened, sliding away with haste as the child passed through. Entering another room, there was a women in the room. She was wearing a similar metallic robe to the child's own but bigger and in a different color, a variety of red and yellow patterned across the robes. Also the robes were tightly hugging her slender form as well. She had blonde colored hair tied in two long pigtails and a pair hazel colored eyes. Her heart-shaped face held a slight smile as the child entered.

"Ah, good. You're here Vaza'teil." The women said.

"What is it this time Vii'zarah? Are those damnable acolytes causing obvious mistakes again?" the child said icily.

"Mu~! Don't be so hard on them Vazi!" Vii'zarah said with a pout.

"If they got the basics wrong then they shouldn't be even attempting to learn." Vaza'teil said again.

"Peh, old brat." She said with a huff, that remark earned a slight twitch from the child.

"Then what is it?" Vaza'teil said with impatience.

"Here. Here's something I've noticed on the attendance chart for the trainee's." She said as she handed him a glass like board outlined with metal.

The child took hold of the board and took a glance at it. The eyes narrowed slightly as it read the alien text strewn across the screen. The eyes blinked before the child looked up to Vii'zarah.

"Where are they? There are five missing. They've been gone for three whole months. How did not anybody notice this?" the child said sternly with a demanding pose.

"That's exactly the problem, they just vanished. Like as if they didn't exist anymore." She explained.

"What were they doing?" Vaza'teil asked a she looked at the data pad again.

"They were…experimenting…" she said hesitantly.

"On what?" Vaza'teil demanded again.

"Something about…Void Energy or something, mixing it with Chaos Energy."

Here the temperature fell fifty degrees; Vaza'teil's form could be seen shaking slightly before his hands clenched to release sparks of dark colored electricity. Here Vii'zarah backed away slightly.

"They. Were. Testing. On. Void. And. Chaos. Energy." he empathized heavily on each word.

"Now, now! Calm down!" Vii'zarah said pleadingly.

"We need to find them. Who knows what monstrosities they've let through. Where was the last time they reported?" Vaza'teil demanded as he latched onto Vii'zarah's robe and yanked her down to his level.

"Hey! That hurts you know!" she shouted, but Vaza'teil paid no mind to it.

"Where." He said in his calm cold tone again.

"OKAY! FINE! SHEESH!" she said before yanking herself free. "Follow me. I think I know where they were when they last reported."

"We must make haste." Vaza'teil said before latching onto her arm, she was about to protest before the two vanished as a wormhole enveloped them both.

0000 Skip

…

…

…

*SSSssssvvvvvvvvvttt!

Vaza'teil's childish form fell out of a small wormhole, landing gracefully on the metallic floor. He looked around before another wormhole opened up, Vii'zarah flying straight out screaming before crashing into Vaza'teil.

"Oof!" she grunted out.

"Kugh!" he choked as he crashed into the floor.

Vii'zarah moaned as she rubbed her head from the impact with Vaza'teil's skull. Though he was a child, his head was sure hard as a rock. She felt something move beneath her, then something grabbed her breast making her breath hitch. She blushed as she looked down to see that Vaza'teil's head was in her bosom. Her face turned more red as she felt his hand squeeze her bosom. She shrieked before pulling herself off from straddling Vaza'teil's smaller form. He coughed a few times, getting air back into his lungs. She blushed when he looked at her questionly, but she was a tad angered that he still held that damnable indifferent look on his face.

"Is something wrong Vii'zarah?" he asked as he stood up and dusted himself.

Vii'zarah's eye only twitched in response.

*SLAP!

0000 Later…

Vaza'teil sported a red handprint on the left side of his cheek; he rubbed it slightly as he looked around the hideout the acolytes resided in. Vii'zarah held a slightly embarrassed expression as she shyly kept her gaze away from Vaza'teil's own. Vaza'teil's eyes were narrowed and focused as he cautiously looked about. He could feel the corrupted energy, it literally saturated the air. He checked his corners and six, hoping nothing used this as a way through to this world.

"Hmmm…" he hummed as he examined a trail of blue dust.

Following the trail, it led him to the wall on the other side of the room. Sighing, he turned and motioned with his head to Vii'zarah, who nervously approached him.

"You find something?" she asked keeping her eyes away from his.

"Yes…something I don't like. Ready yourself." He said simply before his dark purple eyes began to glow.

She nodded before backing away, her form glowing a slightly red color as she readied her own magic. Approaching the wall, Vaza'teil began to channel the energy around in the air towards the wall. A second passed before a glyph appeared on the wall, glowing with the mixed energy in the air. Growling, Vaza'teil's right arm glowed a purplish color before a clawed-gauntlet like silhouette formed around it. Lifting it up, he pointed his palm towards the glyph and channeled more energy into it. The glyph glowed and flickered twice before a portal began to open. Taking a breath, he began to approach the portal.

"Vaza'teil wait!" Vii'zarah called after him.

He stopped before looking back to her.

"Vii'zarah, time is not on those students' side. And besides…there are only a select few who can walk into the Void…and back with ease…even ones with Chaos have trouble." Vaza'teil simply said before continuing.

Walking closer, he began to feel the pull of the void. It was calling to him, he growled as he entered. His form becoming one with the energy. In moments he was gone, all of Vii'zarah's plead and protest ignored.

0000 Portal Tunnel

Vaza'teil stepped into a whole different world. It was a bridge way, the bridge to the Void World. There was nothing but a tunnel of lights and a long stony bridge. Seeing the dark ominous entrance to the void, Vaza'teil quickly made his way over. Time was not on those students side right now. He needed to find them. Upon reaching the other side, he quickly stepped through.

0000 Void World

*VVVVVvvvvVVTTTttt!

Upon entering the Void, Vaza'teil gave a small sigh of relief. He felt much better here, more at home. Remembering his goal, he immediately looked around. It was an endless ruin of caverns and ancient buildings. Narrowing his eyes, he could sense the disturbance in the air. Following it with haste, he saw yellow eyes looking at him from the darkness. He flared his own corrupted void energy and the figures scattered. Quickly moving, he looked left and right, looking for any trail. He spotted a body…a body of a student and there was a booklet on the ground, picking it up he began to read it, specifically the last few entries.

"_Day 10,_

_We've successfully got the glyph to work! It works! It works! All we need to do now is to find a away how to activate it! Oh, I can't wait to see if we can traverse worlds! Sure technology may have achieved such things but that's for starships and government funded operations. We could have a way for people to use it! Have another little world for us!_

_End of Entry"_

"_Day 16,_

_We've finally got the portal to open! Another success! All we need now are volunteers. I think Rash'uid wanted to go first but oh well._

_End of Entry"_

"_Day 17,_

_It's been a day since Rash'uid went in…he still hasn't comeback. Oh dear…oh dear, crap! The rest of us are going in, Rash'uid might be in danger! I'm sure all of us can take on anything within the void…right?_

_End of Entry"_

"_Oh god…oh god…no…no…we found Rash'uid…but…but he's dead…dead. Torn from limb to limb…I hear them…I hear them coming. Me and the rest of us are fleeing, but they're coming…oh god…someone save us!"_

This entry was written in haste…and in blood…

"Two KIA and Three MIA. Kids these days…what shame." Vaza'teil said icily.

Stashing the booklet in his robes, Vaza'teil took a glance at the body. He flipped it over to see that it was a Junior Acolyte judging from the badge. He sighed loudly as he rubbed his forehead in disdain.

"Damn kids. You wasted your pathetic ignorant lives for a dangerous subject…" he said before he stood up. "They're most likely dead by now. What a waste…"

He snapped his fingers before fire erupted and began to burn the body. Seeing that the stench of burnt flesh would attract the creatures of the void, he quickly left the area.

"Once the Void claims something, it never lets go of it. Your soul will wander here for eternity now child, this is the best I can give for your body. Your family will be noted of your passing." Vaza'teil said to nobody.

Quickly walking past many fallen pillars and gliding through the caverns, Vaza'teil could feel the tension in the air. The Void was hungry, and if any of those students were still alive, they would sate it. He needed to hurry. As if sensing his intention, the trail of the disturbed void flow suddenly vanished. He snarled in frustration as he tried to pick up the trail again only to find nothing.

"I can feel your hunger my friend." He said loudly as he looked for anything else to use. "Perhaps I can sympathize with you. Wanting to fill that painful emptiness within you…to end that pain…to be whole again."

He sniffed the air and smelt a faint trail of iron…blood. He saw dry blood trails leading away, finding a new trail to use, Vaza'teil continued his search. He heard a growling desire in the air, it pulsated hungrily. He was getting close, jumping from a ledge his feet landed with a slight thud.

"Ah!" a meek voice yelped.

Veering towards the source he saw three students huddled together, two females and one male. The male however was unconscious, his skin was a sickly color as well and he appeared to be groaning in pain. The younger female acolyte was holding the male fearfully while the older female had fire magic ready in her hands. They all were in a very bloodied and beaten up state, seeing that he wasn't one of the void creatures, the older female extinguished the flames from her hands and looked to him pleadingly. Skittering quickly across the rock surface, he immediately placed himself next to the unconscious student and checked for any vital issues. His heart was beating faster than normal, breathing was labored, and internal organs were showing signs of shutting down if not treated immediately. He looked at the girls questioningly.

"He got…he got stung by a scorpion like…thing…" the younger female said meekly.

"We need to go back and get him treated. I'm surprised he still alive after so long, his will to live is commendable, but in the end all will falter when in the void. Hurry." Vaza'teil as he beckoned to the two girls.

Nodding, the girls picked up the body of their unconscious comrade. Leading them back to the glyph gate way was not easy as the hunger of the void grew stronger. He could feel something coming…something large and dangerous.

"We have to hurry. We don't have much time." Vaza'teil said as his hands began to crackle with energy.

"Hang on…we need a breather…" the older girl said as she panted loudly.

"Time is falling short, we must hurry now!" Vaza'teil demanded.

Seeing them fall even more behind, he quickly made his way back and took the burden off their shoulders. Ushering them forward, the glyph gate was in sight. However the hungering creature made its presence with a roar as it bursted out from the ground behind them. Its large maw clamped around in the air as it roared before turning its attention to the meal below it. It had various spikes protruding from its form as it towered over them. (It looks like Cho'gath but imagine him with lots of spikes on his body)

"Go! Run!" Vaza'teil shouted.

The girls didn't need an order as they bolted towards the glyph, trudging forward; Vaza'teil lifted his hand and pointed his palm towards the glyph. It glowed brightly before the portal opened once more, stopping before the gate with the girls. He handed them their unconscious comrade and handed them the booklet. He could hear the creature approaching.

"Go! Get out here now!" Vaza'teil said as he pushed them through.

"Wait! What about you?!" the older girl asked.

"I'll be fine! Just go! Run! Don't look back!" he commanded as he shoved them all the way.

When they successfully vanished within the portal, Vaza'teil looked around for something to use. He saw a nearby pillar, ready to fall. He lifted his palm up and made a grasping motion, there was a loud hum in the air before the pillar began to tip more and more in his direction.

*Crunch! *Crunch! *Crunch!

The hum got louder as he desperately pulled more on the large object; he clenched his teeth as he used more of his own energy to pull down the large massive pillar. His body stiffened when felt hot musky air breathed down upon his small childish form.

***Raugh!**

"Shit!" Vaza'teil cursed loudly as he ducked from a decapitating swipe from the large abomination.

Seeing that the large pillar was almost upon them, he quickly dashing through the portal. The abomination however followed in tow. As the two vanished the portal flickered and sparked before blinking out from existence. The pillar's large form gave a loud groan as it crumbled upon where the portal once stood.

0000 Portal Tunnel

*Boom! *Crash!

***Rauggh!**

"Damn! I can't let it get to the other side." Vaza'teil hissed as he dodged another attack from the beast.

*Crumble!

"Crap!" he cursed again as he jumped off the platform he was on.

The platform gave a groan before falling to the depths below. The portal world was breaking apart due to the destruction of the door to the void and the lack of energy being used to fuel it. The tunnel was falling apart, parts crumbled while others vanished into particles. The tunnel was also having trouble keeping its shape, it flickered and screeched similar to static. Focusing on escaping the tunnel, Vaza'teil dodged a swipe from the abomination behind him. It surprisingly kept up with him, despite its much larger size on the crumbling bridge.

"Eat this!" Vaza'teil shouted as he lobbed a purple orb at the beast's maw.

It struck loudly and head on, making the beast rear its head back in anger and pain. With the exit in sight, Vaza'teil increased his pace. He heard a sickly slurping sound before something wet wrapped around his foot, making him stumble and trip.

"Shit!" Vaza'teil as he tried to free himself.

*Crack! *Crumble!

"Dagh!" Vaza'teil shouted as the flooring gave away.

His hand grasped the ledge as he held on for dear life. However he somewhat forgot that the thing was still attached to his foot, the sudden weight from the abomination pulled him from the ledge. Vaza'teil could only watch in slight horror as the rest of the bridge fell and the exit vanished with a spark. As he was falling, he began to feel unimaginable pain tear through his body. Though he was an immortal, stuck in a child's body, which certainly did not mean he couldn't feel pain. He screamed as his body began to slowly break away.

***Roar!**

"Augh!" Vaza'teil shouted as he dodged a bite from the still alive abomination.

"Damn you! I'll kill you!" he shouted as he landed on the beast's chest and began to pummel it with void enhanced powers. "Just because I'm smaller than you does not mean I can't beat the shit outta you!"

Despite the agonizing pain, he continued to pummel the creature to oblivion. His entire form was glowing a purple silhouette of an unknown creature. His punches made stickily crunching sounds as he hammered away. The beast made another bite for him, only to miss as Vaza'teil jumped away and landed back down to give more hammering blows. Vaza'teil suddenly screamed as his left arm began to vanish into the failing world. He resorted to using his feet to stomp the beast's chest which was a sickly red color. Screaming in pain again, Vaza'teil gave one last stomp before jumping away. He began to try and think of a away out.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Better than nothing!" Vaza'teil said in pain as he used his remaining arm.

A small wormhole like began to form before growing rapidly in size. Using this chance, Vaza'teil fell into the wormhole. It closed with a violent burst of energy, only the abomination remained without an escape. The beast gave a defiant roar as it fell and dissolved to nothingness.

0000 ?

In another place, all was very quiet. The moon was high in sky along with the stars; the city below was lit with lights. The city was surprisingly quiet, a large building stood proudly on a mountain. A few figures could be seen moving about but there was not much to see. In one alleyway however, something began to stir. The air began to…warp…swirling, everything near it became distorted before a wormhole appeared…followed by some agonizing screams. With a burst of energy, a small form was shot out from the wormhole, smashing violently against the ground. A series of painful crunches and cracks could be heard he torpedoed across the concrete. A small trail of blood followed in the forms wake, this was none other than Vaza'teil himself. His body was convulsing rapidly, he struggled to breathe as something began to occur on his missing arm. A dark purple energy began to swirl around where his left arm once was, he again cried in agony from the pain, bones, veins, and flesh formed and wrapped around one another. Within seconds, a brand new arm was in place. Vaza'teil's childish form went still as he panted loudly; his face was sweating heavily as he took deep breaths.

"Shit…shit…shit…" Vaza'teil cursed as he flipped himself over.

He groaned as he tried to lift himself off the ground, only to fail as he collapsed right back down. He suddenly grasped his sides and leg; he had broken ribs and a broken leg from the exit. He cursed again as he pulled himself to a nearby wall, using it to support himself as he tried to stand again. Blood was oozing from his forehead and mouth, he spat out blood as he struggled to stand up. Upon standing up, he leaned on the wall hissing in pain. Using his working leg, he hobbled slowly to the exit of the alleyway.

"Tch! Crap!" he hissed as he tried to not think of the pain on his leg and ribs.

*Clank!

"Shit!" he shouted as his foot caught something.

Landing on the ground painfully, Vaza'teil cried out as he clutched his ribs. Again, ignoring the pain, he crawled over to the wall and sat up against it. He coughed violently before spitting out blood. Taking deep breaths, he tried to think and focus. He took a glance around him, certainly did not know where he was. But he was positive he was in a city that's for sure…but one thing was wrong.

"Cogs?" he wondered loudly. "That sure is a lot of cogs…"

*Click! *Clank!

He heard footsteps coming, seeing that somebody was coming he inched himself behind a dumpster. The steps were getting closer to his position, and if the person who finds him is hostile…well…let's just say it wouldn't be a good day for Vaza'teil. A form zoomed past the dumpster he was hiding behind, it was a girl for one thing…she had two long braided hair strands trailing after her and she was holding a cylinder-like object with a shark head in one of her arms. She was cackling as she passed by, before a loud boom echoed a few buildings behind Vaza'teil. He looked to see a mushroom could form in the sky; he hummed before another person made themselves known. It was another girl with a pair of ridiculously large metallic gauntlets, most likely made to pummel someone down quickly. She had an enraged face as she chased the other girl that passed by earlier. Vaza'teil only had a slightly confused expression as she chased after the other girl. Shaking his head, he refocused on something else, mainly his ribs and leg. He needed to fix those, sighing, he placed a hand over where his broken bones were and a purplish aura oozed from his hand. He grunted in pain as the energy soothed the pain and tried to mend the broken bones, he began coughing violently before he tried again. Yep, just another day for him in his cursed immortal life.

0000 End of Chapter

Well, I decided to do a League of Legends fic, with a OC champion. Why? Cause I was bored as shit so don't blame me…should be working on my other fics instead but…this idea wouldn't leave my head. Well…hope you enjoyed this, more will be coming.

Drake is outta here.


	2. Chapter 2

LoL: The Cursed Child

"talking"

"thoughts"

"**powerful/demonic talk"**

"**powerful/demonic thinking"**

"_flashbacks"_

0000 Story Start

Vaza'teil coughed loudly as he held his side in pain; the bones were slowly rearranging themselves inside. He muffled a grunt as his leg buckled and gave a sickening crunch as the broken area rearranged as well. Seeing that his healing would take over from here, he painfully stood up and began to hobble out of the alley while using the wall as support. He was making sure not to trip over anything in the process as well. Though a small blood trail followed in his "walk", he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of the alley and see where he was.

"Would be good to know where exactly I'm at…" Vaza'teil muttered to himself as he exited the alley.

Looking around, he took notice in the architecture of the buildings. It was…very…interesting to say, just that he wondered why some buildings had numerous cogs sticking out of them.

"Feels like I traveled back to the steam age. Eugh, let's hope that did not go back in time, that was a horrid adventure." He mused to himself as he hobbled past what appeared to be a light post.

He could hear sirens in the air; he also could hear police force shouted a few blocks down to the right. That was where the explosion occurred, and those two girls came from. He needed to be more cautious lest someone take notice of his wounded childish form. Grunting, he hobbled himself to a nearby trashcan and spat out some blood from his mouth. He scowled distastefully as he tried to get his bearings. He felt something tickle his forehead and his used his forearm to wipe away whatever it was, it was blood. He frowned as he was still bleeding; he looked behind him and noted a trail of blood following him. He mentally groaned as he noticed his robes were also partially bloody, mostly from the abomination that he was pummeling earlier. This would not look too good if someone saw him, a bloody robed child, who also has a broken leg and a few broken ribs.

"Shit…shit…shit…shit…" he groaned out as he hobbled away from the trash bin.

*Whreeeeee! *Whreeeee!

A siren erupted nearby; he could hear people shouting loudly. He hobbled a few more streets down until he found where the commotion was at. A large building was on fire, part of the top was blown to pieces, and black smoke was rising from the large hole. Fire crew were trying to douse the hot flames and the police were keeping other onlookers away. He could hear a voice shouted over the sirens, it was a female for one matter, he looked to see a female officer with a rifle on her back shouting orders to the other police force. She spoke with high authority as she gave out her orders.

*KA-BOOM!

Another explosion erupted from inside the building, the brightness made Vaza'teil cover his eyes slightly. The building groaned as if it was going to collapse, it now sported a much larger hole with even more powerful flames flaring out towards the skies. He could smell the ash and dust in the air, not something he wanted to be smell right now. He began to hobble away from the commotion.

*KA-BOOM! BOOM!

Another explosion came from elsewhere, he looked to the direction he came from and spotted another bright mushroom cloud in the distance. He looked back to see the shocked and horrified expressions of the authorities as they spotted the second mushroom cloud, not only that a third mushroom cloud erupted. The officer lady however only gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes as she gazed to the distant explosions. She snarled in frustration before returning her attention back to her fellow officers, barking orders out to them. Apparently, her eyes and his met for a brief second. She had narrowed eyes as she glared at his shadowed form, he only had an indifferent look although somewhat pained indifferent look. Seeing that this might bring unwanted attention later, Vaza'teil quickly hobbled out of the area. Retreating back into the shadows of the alleys.

0000 Skip…

*TtTTttttttTTTttttTTtttT!

It was raining currently, Vaza'teil had been hobbling around for at least…an hour or more till the rain came. The fires had died down thanks to the rain but the sirens were still audible in the distance. The rain pelted harmlessly off his metallic hooded robe as he sat. He was currently sitting on the wet ground in an alley; his small form slumped against the wall behind him. He was resting from the exhaustion and pain in his leg and side, he was also thinking. Seeing that he had enough rest, he stood up slowly and hobbled out of the alley he was residing in. It was still night as he hobbled around the area, his broken leg was numb as well as his ribs. As he was hobbling around, he spotted a stand; it looked like it had maps in it as well. Limping towards it, he pressed his body against the stand, reaching for one of the parchments. Grabbing one, he quickly began to unfold and.

"Let's see…let's see…" he muttered as he opened the parchment completely.

His eyes frowned as he examined the map; his eyes were gazing against some of the words on the parchment. It looked very familiar as well.

"Huh…it's surprisingly in English." He wondered as he looked elsewhere on the map. "Piltover…Piltover? Never heard of a place like that…am I…am I still in my universe?"

He rubbed his cheek as he thought to himself.

"I don't think I'm home…shit…" he cursed as he dropped the map unto the wet ground.

*Splish! *Splash! *Splish! *Splash!

Hearing somebody coming in his direction, Vaza'teil quickly limped his way over to the side of the stand and hid. The steps were getting closer and louder, he could hear the grinding of metal and cogs at work. When the steps stopped, he held his breath.

"DAMMIT!" a voice shouted in anger.

*BAM! *CRASH!

The stand that Vaza'teil was hiding behind was suddenly thrown into the air, landing with a loud crunch of wood and metal. He was on his haunches as he glared at the person who destroyed his cover. It was the same lady from earlier, the one with the ridiculously large fist gauntlets. She had an angered scowl on her face as her arm remained in the air, her head then turned to see the childish form of Vaza'teil. Her angered gaze softened slightly, Vaza'teil sat up straighter and glared at her in response.

"Jeez thanks lady, thank you for almost killing me. If you wanted to end my life you could have just asked, didn't think the law would be willing to kill unarmed civilians let alone children." Vaza'teil said sarcastically.

"…sorry…" she whispered in response.

The two only stared at each other in silence; Vaza'teil however only gave her a pointed glare.

"So…what's ruffled your feathers today to almost kill me as a result?" Vaza'teil said again, his voice still oozing with cold sarcasm.

She only narrowed her eyes as a result to his prod. He could visibly see her mechanical hands clench slightly. He crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Her eye twitched in response, she was about to say something till another voice spoke out.

"There you are Vi…" another female spoke.

"Cupcake…" the now named Vi said as she rubbed her mechanical arms together.

"She get away again?" the other lady asked, it was the one with the large sniper rifle.

"Tch. Yeah…damn Jinx…" Vi said in distaste.

The other lady nodded grimly before focusing her eyes on Vaza'teil who only gave her an indifferent stare back. Feeling a bit annoyed by the look she was giving him, he decided to break the tension.

"What? Something of interest on me?" Vaza'teil said as he stood up and dusted himself.

"You…" she said slowly. "You were there…hiding in the alleyway."

Here Vaza'teil adopted a fake confused expression, inwardly he was cursing.

"Me? I've been here the whole day, staying under the stand for a bit to stay dry…till your partner came along and tried to kill me." Vaza'teil lied as he crossed his arms.

Vi's face took on a slight scowl at the mention of the earlier event. Her partner though…her eyes narrowed in suspicion, she held a stern look on her face as she examined him. Vaza'teil returned the look back as well.

"Took off your hood." She spoke suddenly.

"What?" Vaza'teil replied.

"Your hood. Off." She said again.

"Augh…I'm going to get wet…" Vaza'teil said as he slid his hood off.

Shaking his head, his head was now fully revealed. He had spikey colored hair that spiked in various directions; two long side burns reached the bottom of his neck. His face held an annoyed scowl, as the rain pelted his head the "Sniper Lady" as Vaza'teil called her only stared at him. Putting up his child act, he gave her an accusing glare.

"What? Is there something on my face or something Officer Lady? Or…is it that you're into little boys?" Vaza'teil said the last part suggestively with air quotes.

"Pfft!" Vi stifled a laugh as she hid her face behind her large gauntlet. "I didn't think you were like that Caitlyn."

"Tch! What?!" her friend said with a horrified and embarrassed expression. "No! No! It's not like that at all! T-th-that's against the law!"

"Sure it is. You seem to be checking me out, undressing me slowly. Now I feel uneasy, I think I should be going officer lady." Vaza'teil said with slight disdain as he reached for his hood.

"Oi!" Vi said as she pointed at him. "You're bleeding kid. Are you alright?"

"I am?" Vaza'teil said as he wiped his brow. "Huh. I am, funny. Must've reopened the cut. And to answer your question, I think I'll be good for now. Good day."

Seeing Vaza'teil painfully limp away however didn't assure the two. Caitlyn could tell what a broken leg looked like, and this child had one. Vi and Caitlyn looked at one another and got the same idea. Sighing, Caitlyn tapped the child's shoulder, getting his attention.

"What?" Vaza'teil asked in irritation.

*CLICK! *WHACK!

All went dark for Vaza'teil's vision. His body was caught in one of Vi's oversized gauntlets, he was then lifted off the ground and placed over Vi's shoulder in a Fireman Carry style.

"Well…that was…different…" Vi said as she checked her finger on her mechanical fist.

"I think that was a little too hard Vi." Caitlyn said with a sigh. "Get the kid medical attention. That leg of his ain't going to heal anytime soon without proper aid."

"Yeah, yeah Cupcake. I'll be seeing you." Vi said as she walked off with the unconscious Vaza'teil. "Oh yeah, don't be hitting on any youngster's while I'm gone!"

Here Caitlyn sputtered again, holding an embarrassed expression on her face as she gritted her teeth.

"How annoying…" Caitlyn said before leaving.

0000 Later…

"Gugh…my face…" Vaza'teil groaned, his hands holding his face.

"Now that was not nice at all, talk about child abuse…" Vaza'teil said as he sat up.

He tried to move his leg only to find that he couldn't, letting his vision return, he looked to see that his leg was wrapped in a thick amount of bandages. He also felt bandages around his chest and head. And that he was in a hospital gown as well. He groaned loudly to himself, already knowing where he was. His back instantly hit the medical bed as he laid there looking at the ceiling.

"Ah you're awake, that's good." A voice called out.

Vaza'teil's lazy eye stared at the doctor who entered the room. It was middle aged man holding a clipboard, writing things down on it. The man gave a kind smile towards Vaza'teil who only snorted as he covered his eyes.

"I'm doctor Mikai. It's nice to meet you." Mikai said with a cheery grin.

"You know this isn't necessary." Vaza'teil stated bluntly as he looked out the window.

"Not necessary? Of course it is child; your leg has been fractured in two places, one near the shin, and the other at the thigh. This might take months to fully heal without special care. You've also suffered a concussion, partially cracked skull, and fractured three ribs. And you say that you don't need medical attention." The man said sternly.

"Well, you haven't seen how fast my bones take to fix themselves." Vaza'teil muttered. "Why help me though? I'm just a street rat, this might be better for a kid that has somebody to back them up."

"Well…mainly it's because I'm doctor. I'm always willing to help those in need…even the homeless…it's sort of my job to help people get better and be healthy." The doctor said. "Not only that…the lady…Vi she brought you in."

"Oh joy." Vaza'teil mumbled to himself. "So…doctor…where are my clothes?"

"Your clothings are in that cabinet there, don't worry, it's safe." Mikai said as pulled up a chair and sat next to Vaza'teil.

"So…I'm going to ask you a few questions young man." Mikai said as he sat next to Vaza'teil.

"How did you break your…bones…not only that, how long have you had them like that?"

"Just recently." Vaza'teil said uncaringly. "I was…well…climbing buildings without any equipment. Slipped on one and fell, quiet painful I should say."

"Uh huh…sounds…reasonable…" Mikai said with a stern expression. "Well…I'll be back. You just stay there."

When the doctor left the room, Vaza'teil only rolled his eyes in annoyance. He cringed as he felt the bone beginning to reform the broken pieces in his legs. He hissed when he touched his head, he must've hit it harder than he thought. Suddenly his stomach growled…not for regular food…for souls.

"Ugh…go away…I'm not hungry…" Vaza'teil said as he looked around.

*Grumble!

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." He said icily to himself.

Vaza'teil tapped his fingers patiently against the metal framing of the bed he was laid out on. His urge for souls was making him loose his focus. He growled and clenched his teeth tightly as the hungering desire grew.

*Click!

"Here you go son. Some food, you must be hungry." Mikai's voice said as he reentered the room.

Vaza'teil's urges almost when haywire at the man's presence, he began to shake making the doctor concerned. Placing the food on the counter, the doctor rushed to Vaza'teil's side.

"Are you alright son?" he asked worriedly.

Giving the man a weak glance, Vaza'teil nodded, pushing down his urges. He could hear it howling and pleading to him. Sighing, Mikai retrieved the tray of food and handed it to Vaza'teil. It was a simple looking dish, macaroni, gravy, a pair of steaks, a few apple and orange slices, and a cup of juice. Thanking the doctor, Vaza'teil took the tray, picking up the fork and knife; he looked at it for a few seconds.

"Cadsh'vikado…" Vaza'teil muttered before eating.

Inwardly, he hissed mentally. The urges were angry and very pleading to him to kill the man next to him and feast on his soul. Silencing it with a growl, the hunger then settled on the food that was being eaten, a substitute.

"Whoa, slow down there son. You'll choke if you don't." the doctor said in a scolding manner.

Muffling a slight growl of annoyance, Vaza'teil slowed his eating pace. Mikai gave a sigh before someone spoke on the intercom.

"Dr. Mikai, Mr. Stone has come back for his checkup." A feminine voice asked before a clicking sound came over the comm.

Sighing again, Mikai went to the door and left the room in a hurry. Seeing that he was now gone, Vaza'teil began to eat at a faster pace. Upon finishing the meal on his lap, he set it on the counter next to his bed. Knowing that the doctor wouldn't be back for a while, Vaza'teil decided to make his escape, sure he was somewhat grateful someone had taken him to the hospital, but if he waited and rested a few days, he would be much better. This was a waste of time and resources, plus he did not want to be spending time on a bed while he was here. That would be torturous, only if he had broken all his bones then that would be preferable. He hissed slightly when his leg touched the cold floor, limping over to the cabinet; he opened to see that his robes were in good…or somewhat good condition. The left arm of the robe was gone, luckily it was made of fabric and not metal like the rest of the body. Ripping the gown off and quickly putting the robes on, Vaza'teil made his way to the window. Opening it, he glanced down. It was a six story drop, making him mumble. Throwing one leg over the window, he did the same with the other. He raised his left hand in the air before a chain formed into his hand, wrapping around his forearm. He threw it upward and sighed when it gave a satisfying crunch as it latched onto something sturdy.

*Creak!

"Hello-oh my god! What are you doing young man!" a feminine voice screeched, making him grimace slightly.

"Gotta go." Vaza'teil said before dropping.

The female doctor screamed loudly as he fell. Tugging on the chain, it stiffened. Allowing him to land on the wall again using his working leg, he repeated the same process on the way down. Upon reaching the ground, he pulled the chain again before the long chain gave a snap as it retracted back down to Vaza'teil's form.

"Sorry. But I have other things to do." Vaza'teil said as he glanced back up to where he came.

The nurse was still there, she held a stunned expression before yelling to someone. Seeing that trouble would be coming, Vaza'teil quickly limped out of the area. Certainly not wanting to be caught again and be placed somewhere else worse.

0000 Skip…

*Growl…

"Shut up. Not now." Vaza'teil said sternly to himself.

*Grgrgrggr…

"Shut it. I'll find someone suitable soon enough…" he hissed quietly. "Just sit tight…"

The urge was getting annoyed at his reluctance; it was making him cranky as a result. His eyes took on a predator like gaze as he looked about. His eyes tore away from the regular civilians and kept a look out for any thugs or such. That's how he kept his hunger sated back in his home world, by preying on the hunters who prey on the weak or foolish. But as of now…he saw nothing to sate it, it was as if this place had no crime at all. While walking next to another civilian something unexpected happened.

*WHAM!

The civilian next to Vaza'teil was suddenly lurched towards him, smashing into his smaller form. He groaned as he felt the weight of the person crash onto him.

"I'll be taking that! Thank you!" a mocking voice said.

"That's it. Get off!" Vaza'teil said angrily as he pushed off whoever it was.

It was a lady in her twenties, she had a slightly shocked expression as she stared at the mugger who was running away with something of hers. She pointed a finger and shouted.

"THIEF! HE HAS MY MONEY! THIEF!" she screeching, making Vaza'teil cover his ears.

But seeing a chance at a meal however made him quickly stand up and discreetly chase after the man. People were in disarray as the thief shoved through crowds of people. Vaza'teil growled as people got in his way, the urge was lusting for the prey's soul. And he was in a rush to claim it as well.

"Get out of the way." Vaza'teil said as she shoved somebody down with an angry growl.

The man was getting away, and his urge was roaring crazily. Not caring that he was in public view, a chain formed in his left arm, it jingled before it was tossed after the fleeing thief.

*Clank! *Clink!

"Huh? Wha-" the man stuttered out before falling.

People shouted and screamed as the chain wrapped tightly around the man's leg, prevent him from moving around more easily. He cursed and shouted as he tried to remove the chains. Vaza'teil gave a yank before the man was pulled towards him, though giving the weight; it was only about at least two meters. Giving a few more yanks the man ended up lying next to Vaza'teil. Quickly acting, Vaza'teil punched the man's face before reaching with his other hand, it was glowing a dark color. The man however grabbed the oncoming hand with an iron grip, making Vaza'teil hiss slightly as he tried to get the hand closer to the man's face. The man had a sneer on his face he overpowered the younger form of Vaza'teil. Seeing that he wasn't going to win an outright strength battle, Vaza'teil began to channel energy in his own arms, adding more strength which surprised the man. The man shouted a curse as he tried to keep the dark glowing hand away from his face. When it was within a few centimeters of the man's face did Vaza'teil speak.

"Join the endless Void." He said coldly before latching his hand onto the man's face.

The man gave an agonizing scream before wisps of red colored energy began to flow out of the man and circled around Vaza'teil's body. Seconds passed before the man went limp, his skin a sickly white. Vaza'teil dusted himself as he stepped away from the body, opening his mouth slightly to eat the soul. The urge inside of Vaza'teil gave a gleeful squeal of delight as it consumed the soul. Wiping his mouth, Vaza'teil then turned his attention to the people who had witnessed the whole thing. The whole area was silent, many people had shocked and horrified expressions as they gazed at him.

"Monster…"

"He killed him…"

"He's a demon!"

"He's a monster! Run for your lives!"

People began to scream and yell as the quickly left the area, screaming the word "monster" and "demon" as they left. When they all left, Vaza'teil only gave a snort. Searching the man, he pried the pouch from the man's hand and a few other pouches.

*Slip!

Looking behind him, Vaza'teil saw that the woman who crashed into him earlier was looking at him. She had a fearful expression on her face, her eyes looked at the pouch in his hand and back to his shadowed face. Tossing into the air a few times, he slowly offered it to her.

"You want it?" he said in hushed whisper.

The woman nodded fearfully from his cold uncaring voice, he could tell she was close to breaking. Dropping it into her hands, he slowly walked away, tossing the other pouches he had looted off the body into the air and catching them. In the distance, a siren wailed as it came. Vaza'teil was gone within seconds, like a ghost.

0000 Skip…

*TttTTTtttTTTtTttTTtTtt!

It was raining again; it was pelting the metallic parts of Vaza'teil's robes harshly. But he didn't care that much about it; he was currently sitting on the cold wet ground in an alleyway. He was thinking, thinking to himself as he sat there in silence. Some would say he was sulking, but that would only end up pissing him off. So he was thinking, not sulking nor moping.

"Hah!" a voice shouted.

Looking up, he spotted a figure jumping down. The figure landed with a loud thud against one of the metal gratings, they jumped again before landing in a large puddle, sending water everywhere. Vaza'teil grimaced slightly when some of the water splashed onto him. He growled in annoyance at the person. He noted that the person was a female; it was the same one he first saw when he came here. The same two braided hair strands, a very revealing outfit, and she was carrying a shark-thing on her shoulder. She had an insane expression on her face as she giggled excitedly about something. Snorting in disdain, Vaza'teil turned his attention away from her, staring at the ground, drumming his fingers against his knees. He heard footsteps, they got louder before stopping. He spotted a pair of boots in front of his vision, scowling, he looked up to glare at the girl.

"Jinx was her name right?" Vaza'teil thought as he glared holes at her.

"Whacha doing kiddo?" she asked in a cheery tone.

"What's it matter to you?" Vaza'teil replied uncaringly.

"Oh nothing…just a bit curious you see." She said again in her cheery tone.

She gave him a cheery grin…well…more like a happy insane grin; she crouched to his level with that grin on her face. She leaned closer than he wanted to, squirming slightly, Vaza'teil sat up straighter with a frown on his face.

"You should smile! C'mon smile for Jinx!" she said expectantly.

Shaking off the unexpectedness, he answered swiftly.

"No." he said icily.

"Smile!"

"No."

"SMILE."

"No."

"Smile pwesh?!"

"No."

"Smile!" she said again, this time she held a trio of gun barrels at his face.

Sure Vaza'teil was immortal, he couldn't die yes. But getting shot in the head or more specifically the face was not very pleasant, adding the pain in the arse it would take to heal, he didn't feel like getting bullets in his skull. Reluctantly, Vaza'teil's lips came to a slight sneer before forming a forced smile. The girl laughed in glee before grabbing his cheeks and pulling on them. Vaza'teil grunted slightly as she pinched them.

"Daw, you're so cute!" she said again with a happy smile.

"Hardy har, har, har." Vaza'teil said lazily as he rubbed his cheeks.

"C'mon smile for mommy again sweet cheeks!" she said again, still holding that insane grin.

"Again? No." Vaza'teil stated.

"Smile or I'll blast you away." She said dangerously with that insane smile again.

This time she had the shark side pointed at his face. Looking inside, Vaza'teil could see a small missile. It was blinking red and ready to fire, it clicked and clanked loudly in front of his face. Again, his lips pulled into a sneer before smiling. She chuckled before breaking into a fit of laughter, Vaza'teil only glared at her with a distasteful look of annoyance. When she got back up, she gave him a pat on the head. This irritated him as she was treating him like some dog or pet.

"Go away. Leave me be." Vaza'teil said icily towards her.

"Aw c'mon cutie! We're having fun!" Jinx said before cupping her mouth and whispering. "I think we'll make great friends don't'cha think?!"

"No we won't. Leave me. You do not want to be friends with me. For I deserve none." Vaza'teil said in a hushed tone before looking elsewhere.

"Aw don't be such a downer cutie!" she said as she grabbed his shoulder.

Here the temperature fell, Vaza'teil eyes had a murderous expression. This…annoyance wasn't leaving him alone, not only that she wanted befriend him as well. He looked at the hand placed on his shoulder and back to her oblivious grin. He was about to act before someone beat him to the punch.

"YOU!" a voice shouted.

"Oops! Gotta run!" Jinx said before jumping away from a powered fist. "Talk to you later cutie! And, you can't catch me! Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! Hahahahahaha!"

"Dammit! JINX!" Vi shouted loudly.

Annoyed as he was, Vaza'teil stood up and began to limp out of the alley. Only for a hand to grab onto his shoulder, he turned his head to see that it was that Caitlyn girl again.

"Why are you not in the hospital? Vi, take him back. He's going b-"

"Let. Go. Now." Vaza'teil said dangerously, the corner of his hood turned to reveal his murderous looking eyes.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Caitlyn squeezed her hand tightly on the boy's shoulder.

"We can do this the easy way kid…or…the hard way." Caitlyn pointed to the angry Vi.

The only response that she got from Vaza'teil was…

"Offer your soul…" before he latched his hand onto her own and wrenching it off his robes.

Surprised by the child's strength, Caitlyn backed away to get some distance. This kid was dangerous…dangerous like the other child Annie that resided in the League. Innocent looking but deadly. But another thing she noted…the energy coming off the kid…it was similar…similar to Malzahar's and Kassidin's, people who were touched by the Void. Taking her rifle off her back, she readied for combat. Vi also got into a combat stance as well, ready to take on this kid.

"You couldn't just leave me alone could you?" Vaza'teil said in a dead tone. "All I wanted was just to be left alone. But you didn't. And now I'm pissed…"

Vaza'teil's form glowed a purplish color, showing a silhouette of a creature. His eyes were glowing a bright purple color; his left arm had a ghostly shadow of a clawed gauntlet. His dead expression glared at the two officers of Piltover.

"Now…" Vaza'teil said slowly. "Offer your soul to the Void."

"This might not end up well…better call the League…" Caitlyn thought as she reached for a pouch on her side.

Taking out a small crystal like object, she gave a gentle squeeze before it glowed a bright color.

0000 The League

"Hurry up, we're about to host a match." A summoner said to another one.

"Already? But-"

"We'll deal with the mess later. We are needed to host it." The first summoner said sternly.

As the two summoners were passing a hall, they were met with multiple other summoners moving towards another direction.

"Where's everyone going? Aren't we hosting the match?" the first summoner said in confusion.

"It's been delayed; help is needed at Piltover immediately." A senior summoner said dismissively.

0000 Back in Piltover

"Give me your soul!" Vaza'teil's voice said as he lobbed a large dark sphere.

Vi cursed as she dodged the large sphere, nearing the kid, she smashed her fists into the ground, breaking it apart and making Vaza'teil stumble slightly. Charging she reared her fist back before throwing using Excessive Force. Seeing that the blow was coming, Vaza'teil slickly dodged the attack, using his small size to his advantage. He jumped away when a net came flying for him.

"Damn!" Caitlyn cursed before dodging another dark sphere that was thrown at her.

"You…people…have some nerve knocking me out earlier." Vaza'teil said in an icy tone.

"You had a broken leg!" Caitlyn retorted as she took cover behind a wall.

"Doesn't mean you should've knocked me out in the process!" Vaza'teil scowled as he dodged another punch from Vi.

"Let your flesh render to nothing!" Vaza'teil shouted.

Suddenly, Vi began to scream as she felt as if her whole body was burning up from the inside. Cursing in frustration, Caitlyn lined up a shot and fired. Vaza'teil cried out as he felt a bullet slam into his damaged leg, hissing, he quickly took cover as another shot rang.

"Vi! Are you alright?!" Caitlyn shouted as she took another shot.

"I'm fine Cupcake! Goh!" Vi grunted out as she stood back up. "Shit this hurts…"

"Tch! Is that your best?" Vaza'teil's voice taunted. "Or is this all you have to offer?!"

"Shut it brat! Hyyaaaargh!" Vi shouted as she charged the spot Vaza'teil was hiding in.

"Two become one." Vaza'teil said as he jumped out and threw a glowing chain which impaled itself in Vi's leg.

"Shit! Augh!" she grunted out as she tried to pull it out.

*Crack!

*Slsk!

"Augh!" Vaza'teil grunted out as a bullet went through his chest.

"Daugh!" Vi suddenly cried as well, a similar wound opening up on her chest.

Caitlyn had a shocked expression when she spotted a wound similar to Vaza'teil's own open up rapidly. Vi however got more angry. Ignoring the pain in her chest, Vi grabbed the chain and gave it a powerful yank. Vaza'teil yelped slightly as he was pulled forward and ended up having a fist smashing into his face.

"Goof!" Vaza'teil grunted out as he smashed into a wall, leaving a small dent imprint on hew brick.

Vi suddenly then clutched her face as pain erupted suddenly. The chain glowed a bright color, showing that energy was crossing from one person to the other. Seeing that the chain was the problem, Caitlyn lined up another shot and fired.

*CLANK!

The chain broke in a shatter of glass. Shaking off the daze in his head, Vaza'teil quickly stood back up not caring that his forhead was bleeding heavily as a result. He held a scowl as he ducked behind a trash bin. He had to jump away when Vi's fist came down on the spot he was in, crushing it beneath her large fists. She had a angry scowl on her face as she charged another attack.

"Suffer!" Vaza'teil said again.

"Gyah!" Vi cried out as she held her body.

*Crack!

"Gah!" Vaza'teil shouted as another bullet tore through his body.

*Click! *CRANK!

"Goh!" he groaned out as a series of sharp objects sliced passed him.

*Crack!

"Shit!" Vaza'teil cursed as he took cover behind a wall.

Forming a Void Sphere, Vaza'teil jumped out and lobbed it at Caitlyn. He missed as a result and cursed before dodging another shot. He groaned as he leaned against the wall, gasping for breath, his chest was bleeding heavily as he touched the wounds.

*Vvvvvvvooom!

"Huh?" Vaza'teil said in confusion as he peeked out.

There were various glyphs on the ground before flashes of light occurred. People in robes began to appear as a result, cursing that his opponent called for help, Vaza'teil hissed as he began to limp away as fast as he could.

*CRANK! *CRACK!

"Where do you think you're going?!" a stern voice said.

"Damn!" Vaza'teil said before a net closed around him, he stumbled before crashing into the ground.

He could hear the other people approaching fast, roaring; Vaza'teil's form was enveloped in a dark aura before he shouted in a demonic like voice.

"**Judgment has come!"** he shouted before casting it on one of the robes people.

A pillar of dark light then fell from the skies, striking one of the robed people before another struck the one nearest. The chain continued until five of the robes people were down out of the ten robes people. Breaking free from the net, Vaza'teil began to flee…only to find he immense weight put on his entire body.

"What?!" he said before looking under himself.

It was a glowing glyph, howling in anger, he tried to move only to feel more arcane magic restrain his movement. He cursed and shouted as he tried to move, within seconds, he could no longer move his body, only his head. He was about to say something till a mechanical fist greeted his face.

"Get dunked!" the voice of Vi said before Vaza'teil was knocked out painfully.

0000 Story End

Whelp…here's another chapter. I really should be working on my other ones instead…man I feel bad…

Anyways, here's a little note about my OC Vaza'teil…

He doesn't like to talk to people…he tries insulting them and poking at them to leave him alone…plus…he also doesn't like people touching him either…

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! C ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

LoL: The Cursed Child

"talking"

"thoughts"

"**powerful/demonic talk"**

"**powerful/demonic thinking"**

"_flashbacks"_

0000 Story Start

*Crash!

Vaza'teil's eyes jolted open as he looked around, however he felt that his body was unmoving to his command. Looking at himself, he spotted glowing chains wrapped tightly around him. A locket was placed near where his heart was at, his hands were wrapped tightly in chains and underneath himself he could see a glowing glyph of some sort. He took a good look at his surroundings and saw that all he could see was darkness, a pillar of light came from the hole in the ceiling, surrounding his pitiful form. His eyes narrowed underneath his hood as he recalled what happened. He could still feel his partially broken bones in his body, they were almost healed but still painful to move or touch.

"Damnable mortals…" he said with a scowl.

The chains jingled as he squirmed slightly to get more comfortable in his current position. He gave an annoyed sigh when the chains however tightened on some unseen command, making his comfort less than preferable. Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, all Vaza'teil could do now…was wait…in empty silence.

0000 Elsewhere…

"He's awake sir." A voice spoke.

"The Void Child?" another one replied to the first.

"Yes sir." The first said again.

A few summoners and other mages were looking through a orb that showed the now awake Vaza'teil who was staring blankly at the floor. They were murmuring to each other as they discussed about the boy.

"How could a boy so young be touched by the darkness of the Void?" a sad voice spoke.

"Who knows…perhaps the Void found him as an easy prey at first…" another gave a suggestion.

"Then why does he have powers of the Void?" another asked.

"There could be many explanations to how he achieved it." The second said in response to the third.

"What should we do with the boy Master?" another voice spoke.

There was a brief silence as the rest of the summoners and mages looked to the elder summoner. The Elder only have a stern expression on his face as he looked at the unmoving form of the child. The elder only gave a slight hum before replying to his younger fellows.

"We leave the boy as he is for now. Do not make conversation with him; let him be alone for a few moments or so. The rest of the Staff will think on how to approach this boy." The Elder said before beckoning everyone to leave.

As the mages and summoners filed out of the room, the Elder took a glance at the Orb which showed Vaza'teil's still form before he too exited the room.

0000 Elsewhere…

"Victory!" a feminine voice shouted.

Malzahar sighed in a bored tone as he was transported from the Rift and back to the summoning nodes. His summoner, a young girl about in her late teen gave him a nervous nod and silent thank you before going over to her fellow summoners who had also gave a few words to their own champions. Giving a slight snort, Malzahar began to walk away. He passed a few summoners but something caught his ears when a few of them were gossiping.

"Did you hear?" one said.

"Hear what?" a second asked.

"There's a kid here…the seniors say that he had Void energy in him." The first said. "He took out five seniors in one go."

"Really? Does that make him similar to Kassidin and Malzahar then?" the second said in surprise.

"Yeah, you could say that. But…it's kind of sad…he's just a kid…" the first said again. "He's currently held in one of the chambers on the second level."

"Man…yeah…that…sucks…" the second said silently.

"A child who has been touched by the Void? Not only that he survived and has powers gained from the Void. This is interesting…" Malzahar thought. "Perhaps I can sway this child to…join my cause…"

On the other side of the hall, another Void champion heard the same gossip and had a similar set in his mind.

0000 Vaza'teil

*Jingle! *Jingle!

Vaza'teil frowned as he glared at the cuffs clamped around his wrists; it did its best to offer him little movement of his arms. There was a loud creak before somebody entered the room he was. It was a group of mages he assumed by their garbs, despite the darkness he could see that they all had wary and cautious expressions as they formed a circle around him. There was a cough and Vaza'teil turned to glare at the said owner. It was an elderly man in his forties, his garb was a navy blue color with white stripes stringing down the arms, and it had various rune like letters on it.

"So, mister magi…care to tell me how I ended up in my current predicament?" Vaza'teil asked with venom in his tone.

The elder only frowned before giving his answer.

"You were…rampaging in the town of Piltover child. We were called to…help with the threat, when we found you were the source, we restrained you." The elder said carefully.

"And does it answer why I'm chained up like some animal?" Vaza'teil stated as he held his cuffed up hands for an example.

"It was necessary, though I think it's quite…um…cruel in away." The elder said again. "It's just a precaution should you try and…go on another rampage…"

Vaza'teil only sneered at the elder magi; he cursed a few unknown words before refocusing his attention on the old man.

"You were lucky that I was already wounded when I came here. Or I would've killed you like an ant, old brat." Vaza'teil said icily.

Here Vaza'teil noted that the man bristled slightly, as well as the other magi's as well. Vaza'teil only scoffed before turning his attention away from the elder magi, closing his eyes and began to meditate for the time being.

"Now would you mind leaving me be? I think I prefer the silence over your horrid voice box." Vaza'teil said uncaringly.

*Smack!

"You will show respect to your elders child." A angry voice said from behind.

Vaza'teil turned to give the offender an uncaring stare.

"Am I supposed to be scared? Cowering in fright? Please, I've seen scarier things on an infant. You are nothing but an insignificant gnat for all I care. Go home; go back to where you belong. In a hole of rotting filth." Vaza'teil as he yawned mockingly.

"Why you-"

"Enough Erdad!" the elder shouted a command.

"But-"

"Enough!" the elder said again in a dangerous tone.

Vaza'teil could hear the magi's teeth grit in anger. He decided to make a few more prods at the magi.

"Awww, what's the matter? Is the little child angry he couldn't get what he want? Boo-fucking-hoo. Go cry to you mother, that is if I haven't killed her yet. I think I recall meeting her before I came here, her soul seemed like a fitting meal for me. I should visit her again, so old and vulnerable, she would be nothing more but an empty husk within a second. Or that she's already made her deal with death already to rid of herself from your pitiful sight, you are a sorry excuse for a mother to call you her son. An abomination, undesired by all. You were probably even adopted; your real mother didn't love you that's why she threw you away. Why else would she have done it?" Vaza'teil added with a sneer.

Vaza'teil only smirked slightly when he saw the visibly shaking form of the magi, who had a look of pure anger. The magi's fist clenched tightly as he glared holes into Vaza'teil's smaller form. Snorting, Vaza'teil dismissed the gnat and returned his attention to the elder magi.

"So then…old man…" Vaza'teil said uncaringly. "…when will I be allowed to go neh?"

"I'm afraid that you won't be child." The elder replied. "You're powers…they are dangerous for one to flaunt about. So…the staff and I have decided…you are to remain here. We cannot let one such as you freely move about in the world."

Here Vaza'teil only frowned, giving each one of the other magi's in the room a glance, he sighed loudly before clenching his hands. The chains jingled as he shifted slightly to stand up. The other magi's narrowed their eyes at his movement and the one behind Vaza'teil grinned as he formed a ball of fire in his hands. Vaza'teil held an indifferent look as he stared at the elder magi, the elder was a bit unnerved by the intensity of the cold, emotionless stare the child gave him but he held his ground. Leaning forward did Vaza'teil speak.

"So…I am to remain here? Chained up like some rabid dog then?" Vaza'teil said in a dangerous tone.

"For the time being child. We may allow you more freedom…if you choose to cooperate and behave." The elder replied.

…

…

…

…

"Tch. How typical." Vaza'teil said before walking in a circle as he glared at the elder magi. "I'll…remain here…for the time being then…but from there…we'll see if I…*ahem…behave or not. But remember…be watching your back. Now leave me…to my…silence…it is preferable over this. As the saying goes, "Silence is Golden"."

Here Vaza'teil sat down once more, closing his eyes in a meditation pose. Seeing that he wasn't going to speak anymore, the Elder motioned for the others to follow. The magi who had struck Vaza'teil gave a death glare at the child, as if knowing he was, Vaza'teil had a slight satisfied smirk on his face, further infuriating the magi. When they all left did Vaza'teil smirk fade as he began to think to himself.

0000 Later…

*Clank! *Creak!

Vaza'teil head glanced at whoever was interrupting him this time, it was another magi. This one was female; she had a tray of food. A bowl of soup from the look of it and some other ingredients. He also saw a slab of steak and mashed potato as well.

"Chow time." She said in a slightly quietly voice as she walked over.

She then set the tray down next to the chained up Vaza'teil. He only looked at the bowl before looking at her with a deadpan expression. She grew a blush on her face as she nervously looked away.

"Eh? Little FYI missy…but…do you really expect me…to be able to eat that with this?" Vaza'teil held up his cuffed hands for reference.

Blushing again, the female magi then sat down along with him and grabbed the bowl. Quickly putting the ingredients in and mixing it, she began to "Spoon Feed" him. Upon tasting it at first, Vaza'teil spat it out in a hurry. Breaking in a coughing fit before glaring at the girl who held an even more embarrassed expression.

"What is this? Poison? If you call this a soup, I'd call piss a soda drink." Vaza'teil said with a scowl.

"I-i-it's Tomato Soup…" she stuttered slightly.

Frowning, he looked at the bowl of soup again. It was the same usual red color of tomato soup, giving a silent growl he opened his mouth again for another spoon. When the spoon was put in his mouth, he forcefully swallowed the soup down. He gain gave a distasteful look making her fidget slightly.

"Sorry if it's bad…" she said suddenly.

"Worry not, it's better than starving." Vaza'teil said before taking in another spoonful.

Seeing this as another chance to see where he was he decided to ask her a few things.

"So…care to tell me…where exactly am I?" Vaza'teil asked before taking in another spoon.

"Well…you're currently in a room at the League of Legends. In the eastern part of the Institute." She said as she held a cup of water for him to drink.

"Mmhmmm…I see…what…exactly is the League?" he asked.

"You don't know?"

Here Vaza'teil only glared at her; she gulped nervously at the cold emotionless gaze he gave her.

"Jeez, I've been living my whole entire life as an orphaned street rat. So I'm bound to know crap about the League." Vaza'teil said icily, it was a lie of course.

"Right…sorry…t-the League of Legends is an organization formed after the first two Rune Wars if I recall. It was made to settle disputes between clans and keep political stability." She explained.

"Tch. A system like that will eventually fall apart." Vaza'teil said silently as he continued to eat.

"Currently it's being used and supported by two ancient clans who are ancient rivals as well." The girl went on. "The two tribes are known as Noxus and Demacia. Noxus prides strength in all forms, compassion or such is something they do not tolerate well. They are also xenophobic to all other races as well. Demacia prides in Justice and Honor, but their punishment is more harsh making many question them. They are more…open you could say to all other races."

"Great, a xenophobic barbarian. And an honor and justice loving samurai. How wonderful." Vaza'teil stated loudly with distaste.

"What do you mean?" the magi asked with slight confusion in her voice.

"Xenophobia; sure it may help in being very cautious with other races yes. But for most cases, it blinds the truth. Making said race think that they are the rightful rulers, that they are the rightful race and anything else is inferior. Then again my people are somewhat Xenophobic but only to a certain degree…unless we encounter…them." Vaza'teil said with utter hate in his voice, surprising the female.

"Who?" she dared to ask.

"A race of supposedly peaceful loving folk, but under that innocent skin was a lie. They performed a genocide when we least expected it, calling us evil that needed to be converted and cleansed. My people however fought back…with hate like never anything you've seen in your life. A hate, a hate formed from betrayal, hate formed from confusion, hate formed from what many brothers and sisters witnessed, a hate that would never go away even to the sands of time. Whenever we encountered this race…or something similar…the cries of the ancestors would wail and cry for blood to be spilled in ancient vengeance. So…we genocided them in response." Vaza'teil said darkly.

"Then…there is the honor loving samurai. They expect everyone to fight with honor and fairly, but no. You must expect that enemies will not fight with your code of honor. In the battlefield, honor is a useless code to follow. In the battlefield, fighting and survival of you and your brother or sister in arms is all that matters. The code of honor will only get you killed like a blind dog you are. How else would assassins be able to take out honor-abiding warriors? Honor must be dropped for your enemies will show none." Vaza'teil said again in his dark tone.

There was a brief silence between the two occupants. Vaza'teil had a grim yet heated expression on his face as he looked at the ground. The girl however had a sad look on her face.

"What happened to you to make you think like that? That's like a mindset of a adult…not a…child…" she asked slowly.

"That is for me to keep. And for you to find out…child." Vaza'teil said.

Giving a slight jingle, he continued to be spoon fed by the female magi.

"…"

"What was that?" Vaza'teil asked.

"My name…it's Viana." She said. "I…I didn't get yours…"

Vaza'teil only gave her a questioning look before shaking his head.

"Since you've politely asked so kindly…" he said sarcastically. "…my name is Vaza'teil, son of none. The last of my generation since my beginings. All others have withered away while I remained…"

0000 Later…

Vaza'teil could only stare at the hole in the ceiling that let in the moonlight of the night. His eyes were motionless as he stared blankly at nothing; he was currently lying on the floor, on the stone cold floor. He hissed slightly as he moved his broken leg, it was still wrapped in the tight bandages from the hospital he escaped from yesterday. Hell the parts where he broke his bones were still wrapped, even his head. He wondered what happened after his little escape. Grunting, he sat up, hissing when a jolt of pain passed through his ribs. His hood slipped off again revealing his young childish features, jerking, the hood flipping back over and covered his head in one swift motion.

"So…you're the Void Child that many of the mortals have been talking about…" a ghostly voice spoke.

Narrowing his eyes, Vaza'teil looked to find the source only to find darkness. He heard a chuckle before two glowing eyes appeared from the darkness. Forming a scowl, Vaza'teil sat up straighter to glare at that stranger. The stranger was garbed in purple colored robes…well it looked like purple due to the lighting. The person also wore a mask around his face, plus he was slightly levitating off the ground as well. However one thing that got Vaza'teil's attention was the energy the man was giving off…it was Void Energy…narrowing his eyes further and Vaza'teil became more stiff and more wary and cautious. The man gave a hum as he floated around Vaza'teil's childish form.

"Hmmm…you don't look like much…child…" the being said. "…but then again…you've survived the Touch of the Void…so that must mean you have a strong will…yes…you will do just fine…"

"Get to the point." Vaza'teil said with a scowl.

"You see…I was hoping…hoping that you could…join a little group of mine." The man said as he chuckled slightly in glee. "You see…my group wants to…let in what lives in the Void unto here-"

"I refuse." Vaza'teil interrupted before shrugging dismissively.

"What? But-" the man tried to continue.

"No. Shut up. Go away. I care not for your stupid goals…child…" Vaza'teil said uncaringly.

"Child?! How dare you-"

"Shut. Up. Child. You are a million millennia's too young to be even begging me anything. Leave me be." Vaza'teil dismissed again.

"You! You…will join me…sooner or later…I'll make sure of it…" the man said before vanishing into a portal of the Void.

There was only a silence in the air as Vaza'teil glared at nothing. He was still before turning to another spot in the room.

"You should leave too. I have no desire to join you either, for I do not care." Vaza'teil said again.

Two yellow glowing eyes appeared before narrowing slightly, the figure gave a watery-like snort before they too vanished. Vaza'teil was once again left in his silence. He sided as he laid back down on the cold floor, looking at the star filled sky through the hole in the ceiling. His eyes began to fall; he could hear a string of soothing and beautiful music being played. He hummed silently to himself before letting sleep take him.

0000 Morning

*Crash!

"Seriously…what's with all the damnable crashing lately?" Vaza'teil wondered in his mind as he sat and gave a tired yawn.

He looked to the end of the room to see that it was Viana again, she was holding a tray of food again. He spotted a pair of large sasuages, some rice, peppers, eggs and a cup of water. She still had a nervous expression as she approached him. Shifting in his spot, Vaza'teil gave her an expecting look.

"B-breakfast." She said in her quiet tone.

As she sat down, Vaza'teil waited. She used a fork for the sausages, opening his mouth Vaza'teil waited. Placing it into his mouth, he chewed carefully; making sure something wasn't stuffed in it. Feeling that there was nothing, he reluctantly swallowed the piece of meat in his mouth. Seeing that he was done with the piece she then placed another in his open mouth, he chewed again.

"The elders are willing to…let you out today…" Viana said as she offered him the cup.

"Hm?" Vaza'teil responsed before taking a few gulps.

"The elders said that you could go outside your room…just not away…" she said again before giving him another piece of meat.

"Huh. That's very surprising…that I would have to spend at least a week or so in here, chained like a rabid animal." Vaza'teil said in disdain.

He noted that she grimaced at the last part he said, he frowned as a result. Swallowing the meat in his mouth, he spoke again.

"So…when do I get to…move about?" he asked as he ate another piece.

"Right after this. But you'll be watched by some guards. They have orders to kill you should you try and escape." Viana said again in a disagreeing tone.

"Oh joy. Is everywhere like this? Willing to chop off the head of a child?" Vaza'teil said sarcastically.

Viana only shrugged, scoffing, he ate a spoonful of rice. Minutes passed as the two "chatted". After finishing his meal, he heard the doors creak open again and several guards filed in, all holding stern expressions. (Their appearance is similar to the Guards in Dishonored). Most of them looked thuggish to him, but a select few looked like proper guardsmen.

"Alright, kid. Higher ups say that you're allowed to leave the room. You can go around but we'll be watching you. Try and run, we have the authority to kill ya on the spot." One thuggish looking guard said as he toyed with the chains holding Vaza'teil.

There were a few clicks and clanks before Vaza'teil was free…more like that he could move around more. His body was still chained, the only difference was now that he wasn't chained to the wall or something. Giving a distasteful snort, Vaza'teil exited the room to see light once more.

0000

Vaza'teil had been wandering the halls of the League for some time. The guards posted on him kept a watchful gaze on him; currently he was sitting in a garden-like area, sitting on a rock. His cuffed hands reached out to touch an exotic looking flower. It looked like a cross between a rose and lily, a Roilsy as someone would call it in his homeworld. As he was sitting to himself, he could hear the gossip regarding him.

"Is that…"

"Yeah…that's the kid…"

"He's not much older than my little brother…"

"That's so sad…"

Annoyed by the unwanted attention, he turned to glare at the gossipers who flinched at his cold emotionless stare. Sending them a silent message, they quickly dispersed. Growling, Vaza'teil looked at the flower again, drawn to its beauty. This was why he didn't like being in large public areas that knew of his predicament. Unwanted pity and attention. Sighing, he slid off the rock he was sitting on. The guards followed him as he left the garden, but as he was leaving, he unfortunately bumped into someone.

"Oof!" two voices said in union.

"Owie." A young voice said.

Mumbling to himself, he looked to see who he had knocked down. His eyes widened slightly and his body froze for a second before returning to life. It was a girl, at least a few years younger than him, eight he would guess. She had pink colored hair with hints of red in it, as well as darkly outlined eyes. She wore a typical girl skirt, dark colored shirt and she was carrying a backpack from the looks of it and holding a teddy bear. He also noted the two fake pink kitty-like ears on the top of her head. Seeing that she was on the ground holding her head, he sighed before offering a hand. She looked at it before looking at him, gaving another shrug, she took it. Pulling her up to her feet, he gave an apology.

"Sorry." Vaza'teil said as he scratched his cheek.

The innocent look that the girl game him however reminded him too much of his own dead sister…not only that…she dangerously resembled his sister when she was younger…minus the cat ears. He gulped slightly at what her reaction would be, she was examining him, looking at his attire…and the chains wrapped around him as well. Then she did something unexpected.

"Hi! My name's Annie! What's yours?" she said in a happy tone.

Briefly stunned, Vaza'teil coughed.

"Vaza'teil…" he said in a hushed tone.

"Hm…too long. Can I call you Vazi?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Vazi…" Vaza'teil said in a quiet tone.

"_Vazi! Big-brother!" a childish voice called._

"_Stop calling me that Cecilia…" Vaza'teil said._

"No…" he said slowly at first, however the innocent smile she was giving him…reminded him so much of his younger sister.

"Aw, please?!" Annie said with a puppy look.

Another image of his sister appeared.

"_Please big-brother?!" Cecilia begged with puppy eyes._

"_No way." Vaza'teil replied. "I'm not giving this staff. You're too little!"_

"No." Vaza'teil said again.

"Aw…you're mean…" Annie said in a disappointed tone.

"_You meanie big-brother…" Cecilia said in a pouty tone._

"_Maybe some other time little sis." Vaza'teil said as he rubbed her head. "Maybe when you get older! I'll explain!"_

"_You're mean…" Cecilia said with a fake sniff._

"You wanna be friends? It would be fun!" she said again in her happy tone.

*Crack!

Vaza'teil's finger twitched slightly, his eyes became cold…but they faltered when looking at Annie. His eyes darted away from her face, his face was solemn instead.

"You don't want to get close to me." Vaza'teil said in a sad whisper.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Leave me be. You do not want to be friends with me. For I deserve none for my sins." Vaza'teil said again before walking away, leaving a confused Annie behind.

0000

Here we find Vaza'teil again, this time however he is observing something. It was a orb which showed a battlefield of some sort, it was separated into three zones, top, middle, and bottom. A river cut in between the two as well as jungled areas offered various exits and entrances. He watched as the soulless minions beat each other senselessly and watched as various "Champions" fought against one another. A spotted a human in thick looking armor, he also was wielding a large sword easily with one hand(Garen). The human was fighting against another human, but this human had no armor and used his fists and fighting techniques(Lee Sin). He watched as they struck blows and dodged and parried each other attacks. The unarmed fighter seemed he was going to lose before he said something before barreling into the armored one. The armored one screamed or shouted before wisps of energy came out of him.

"A champion has been slain!" a voice called out from the skies.

Overall…it was…somewhat interesting to watch as the two sides duked it out, pushing lanes in form of guerilla warfare. A minute went by before the armored man had returned, all better and much angrier as well. Here Vaza'teil raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't he just die? Feels like necromancy is at work here…" Vaza'teil wondered before focusing back on the game.

Again watching, he spotted an attractive looking women. She had luscious curves in the right places, dark colored hair, alluring yellow colored eyes, and a sizable bust. One thing that caught his eye however were the nine fox-like tails and fox ears and whiskers. (I think you know who it is.)

"A Nine-Tails? What's a kitsune doing here?" Vaza'teil wondered as he sat up straighter.

Recalling from all his knowledge he gained from living for over a millennium's he remembered that female kistune lured men to their impending doom by stealing their life force. Similar to a succubus you could say, kitsune were cunning and powerful too. Vaza'teil himself met his few shares of female kitsunes…even a few that wanted to bed him despite his childish appearance. That is if he didn't refuse their advances. Though males are said to be rare, he's met a few. They prided in power, intelligence, deception…and cracking good jokes, the last part make slightly sweat drop.

"A champion has been slain." The voice in the sky said again.

This time the unarmed man was slain, the armored one seemed to give the fox-woman a thank you before charging at a statue of some sort and beating it relentlessly.

"A champion has destroyed a turret." The voice called out again.

In another area, a turret for the right side had been destroyed in a flurry of lights. A girl in her late teens gave a cry of victory; she looked like a battle priest from his looks. Her golden hair flowed down her shoulders slickly, her armor gleamed brightly in the sunlight, and the dark leathery material hugged her form tightly(Lux). Her victory was short lived as a large towering monster came down upon her. It's large gaping maw clamped down on her smaller form, ending her life instantaneously.

"A champion has been slain."

Vaza'teil narrowed his eyes as he gazed on the monster. He growled when it resembled the one he had beaten with his hands and feet when he was falling through the failing tunnel world (Cho'Gath).

"It seems this one however has a brain…unlike his cousins…" Vaza'teil muttered.

Hours passed as the two sides fought against one another. One side, the left side however began to push. Especially the middle lane, he finally got to see an all-out battle royal in the center of the map itself. He spotted the priest, knight, kitsune, a ice archer (Ashe), and a monkey (Wukong). On the other side was the beast, the unarmed fighter, a…small badger creature (Teemo), a samurai person…or it looked like it at least (Yi), and a large robot (Blitzcrank). The two sides duked it out in the middle, both almost came to a tie before the battle priest was left standing as she landed a successful blow on the remainder, the robot. Charging, she led her…minions to the goal. A few minutes went by before a victory was declared.

"Victory!" the voice in the sky said again.

Though not seen on Vaza'teil's face…he was very…very interested in these matches.

0000 Story End

Whelp…here's another chapter…from Draken. I feel even more guilty…but this idea just won't stop coming out…okay…I'ma take a short break on this one and work on my other ones…

Vaza'teil is not joining a side FYI, he's a neutral party you could say. He's not an ally nor foe, just another face.

Hope you enjoy…


End file.
